Segunda Chance
by noelle-98
Summary: Segunda temporada de A nova cinderela xD
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – As vidas.

Cinco anos havia se passado desde que as cinco belas garotas tinham ido embora de forks para Miami. Todas se encontravam na cozinha, junto a uma garotinha que aparentava ter cinco anos.

-Mamãe, o que vocês estão fazendo ?. –perguntou a garotinha que estava sentada no balcão.

-Bem, estamos fazendo a janta porque hoje teremos visitas – falou uma garota loira de olhos azuis sorrindo para filha.

-Tia Sakura, quem que vai vir hoje de tanto importante ? .- perguntou novamente a garotinha para a moça de cabelo cor de rosa.

-Hum!! Vai vir aqui o Tio kiba, o Tio Deidara, Tio Pein, Tio Shino, Tio Sai e o Sasori. – respondeu a garota de nome Sakura.

-Mamãe, porque o Sasori não mora aqui ?! .-perguntou a garotinha olhando para mãe.

-Ah! Querida, porque a gente só ta namorando. – falou a loira.

-Ué! Keila, não gosta da nossa companhia?.- falou a outra loira

Yamanaka Keila: Tem 5 anos de idade, tem cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, é muito brincalhona e ama suas tias e principalmente a sua mãe. Tem um temperamento um tanto explosivo que nem a mãe.

-Claro que não, tia Temari, eu gosto da companhia de vocês.- respondeu keila com um enorme sorriso.

-Ah! Bom porque senão a tia Hinata, ia ficar muito triste com você .- disse a rapariga de cabelos azulados, enquanto estava cozinhando algo.

-Não tia Hina, num fica assim, Keila gostar muito de vocês.

-Toma keila, veja se está bom o meu docinho?! .- fou a outra rapariga de cabelos castanhos

Keila então pegou o tal docinho da rapariga, e começou a comer, enquanto comia fazia algumas caretas, fazendo com que a garota de cabelos castanhos fique preocupada.

-Esta ruim?!! .-falou a morena aflita.

-Humm!!!.- a garotinha nada disse.

As outras garotas pararam que estavam fazendo e olhavam para a garotinha.

-Ah! Esta muito delicioso Tia Tenten, eu quero mais!!.-falou keila com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Hahahah, keila você quer me matar do coração .-disse tenten entre os risos, junto com as outras garotas.

-Muito bem mocinha, já pro banho. –disse a loira de olhos azuis, descendo a keila e dando leves palmadinhas no bumbum da mesma.

-Ai! Tá bom mamãe.- disse keila correndo para o banheiro.

-Ai Ino só a sua filha mesmo.-Disse sakura voltando a fazer os fazeres.

-Ah! Meninas vocês estão sabendo?. – falou hinata parando de corta as batatas.

-Não!.-responderam as outras.

-Teremos novos vizinhos.- disse hinata voltando a corta as batatas.

-Sério, como que você soube?!.- falou ino curiosa.

-Um passarinho verde me contou.- disse hinata rindo.

-Ah! Conta Hina. –falou sakura com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Tá bom eu conto, é que hoje de manha eu ouvi o porteiro comentando com um morador daqui do edifício, falando que algumas pessoas compraram o apartamento que estava vago daqui do nosso corredor, vocês lembram NE ?

-Opa, eu lembro sim, falavam que eram assombrosos .-falou temari. – A gente ia comprar.

-Ai! Graças a deus que não compramos. –falou tenten.

-E quando eles vão se mudar?.-perguntou Ino.

-Ah! Eu acho que só semana que vem. –falou hinata.

E a conversa continuou e muitas risadas eram ouvidas no apartamento 542.

~*~

Num lugar não muito longe do apartamento das meninas, chegavam-se cinco rapazes.

-Bem, eu acho que é aqui! .-falou um moreno de olhos Ônix.

-É parece ser confortável .-falou o outro moreno de olhos perolados

-Vamos, logo eu quero dormir .-falou o outro moreno.

-Demoro para a gente ir, quero conhecer logo o apartamento .-falou o único loiro da turma.

-Menos Naruto, Menos .-falou também o único ruivo da turma.

-vamos, então ?. –falou novamente o moreno de olhos Ônix.

-Hai.-responderam os outros.

Então todos se puseram a andar, até o prédio, aonde encontraram o porteiro.

-Pois não rapazes o que desejam ? .-perguntou o porteiro.

-Somos os novos moradores .-respondeu o ruivo.

-Nossa, eu achei que vocês só fossem vir semana que vem .-falou o porteiro surpreso.

-Não, não, precisamos adiantar as coisas, então podemos entrar .-pergunto o moreno de olhos perolados.

-Claro, claro.-disse o porteiro dando passagem para os cinco rapazes.

-Obrigado .- respondeu o loiro.

Assim os cincos rapazes subiram de elevador, pois o andar que o apartamento deles se encontrava era no penúltimo, ao chegaram no corredor, ouviram-se muitas risadas no apartamento que era de frente ao deles.

-Nossa, a coisa deve ta bem animada .-falou Naruto.

-Concordo com você Naruto .-falou o ruivo.

-Meu deus vai chover o Gaara concordando com o Naruto .-falou o moreno de olhos perolados.

-Há Há, engraçadinho, vai ver se eu to na esquina Neji .-falou gaara.

-Que problemático, Sasuke vai demorar muito para você abrir esta porta .-perguntou o moreno que estava com os braços cruzados em cima da cabeça.

-Não vou Shikamaru, só espera eu encontrar as chaves .- disse Sasuke, jogando as malas no chão e procurando no bolso as chaves do apartamento.

Neste momento o elevador se abre e dentro dele sai cinco rapazes, muito bem arrumados e vão até o apartamento que estava na frente deles, então os nove rapazes se encaram.

-Achei .-falou Sasuke tirando a chave e abrindo a porta e se virando para os amigos.

-Aleluia Sasuke .-falou Naruto parando de encarar um dos rapazes e adentrando no local . – Wow.

Então ao poucos os rapazes vão entrando e por ultimo entra Gaara, com um semblante um tanto surpreso.

-Gaara, que foi ? .-perguntou Naruto percebendo o semblante do amigo.

-Nada, só achei que tinha visto uma pessoa .-falou gaara olhando para o amigo.

-Quem? .- perguntou Neji.

-E-eu acho que era a Ino .-falou ele olhando para os amigos que também se surpreenderam.

-Problemático, cara desencana não tem como ser ela, esqueceu que ela e as outras meninas , exclusive a sua irmã, sumiram, por falar nisso você tem noticia dela .-perguntou o moreno olhando para o amigo.

-Não, a única coisa que eu sei é que ela , ino, tenten, sakura e hinata estão morando juntas, mas não sei aonde, pelo kankuro .-falou gaara suspirando pesado.

-Não sei se vocês lembram, mas eu duvide muito que um dia elas possam no perdoa .-falou Sasuke se jogando no sofá.

Após Sasuke dizer os garotos olhavam para o nada com os semblantes triste, e depois cada uma se dirigiu a seu respectivo quarto.

~*~

Depois que fizeram todos os preparativos, cada uma foi para o seu quarto se trocar, porque daqui uma hora os rapazes iriam chegar para o todas estavam conversando animadas na sala e olhando keila brincar no chão, Ino escuta a campainha toca, vai atender, ao abrir a porta, encontra cinco belos rapazes arrumados e abre um enorme sorriso.

-Podem entrar .-disse ela dando passagem para eles, ao olhar para a porta da frente, ela vê um rapaz ruivo que também a olha um tanto que surpresa, Ino ao ver quem era, apressa-se para entrar dentro de casa e se dirige para sala aonde estava todos.

"Não pode ser, Impossível, por kami-sama, porque ele ta aqui, veio destruir mas uma vez a minha vida"pensava Ino.

-Olá rapazes .- disse ela sorrindo e dando um selinho em um dos rapazes.

-Oi Ino .- respondeu os quatros rapazes que estavam abraçados juntos as suas respectivas namoradas.

-Oi amor .- disse o ruivo dando outro selinho na loira.

-Ei!, eu não ganho nenhum Oi .-disse keila com um beicinho.

-Ah! Oi keila .- disse o ruivo se agachando até a menina e a pegando no colo. –Como que a garota do Sasori está ? .

-Eu to bem .- disse a menina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Bem, vamos jantar ? .- disse sakura.

-Hai .- respondeu todos.

O jantar foi normal, todos conversados animados, davam risadas das travessuras de keila, menos Ino que estava quieta, coisa que não passou despercebido pela garotas e resolveram que ia conversa com a loira depois que os rapazes fossem embora.

-Bem, meninas teremos que ir, já esta tarde.- disse um dos rapazes.

-Tudo bem meu kiba .- disse hinata dando um selinho rapaz.

-Tchau sakura e meninas.- disse o moreno de cor branca.

-Tchau Sai .-disse Sakura dando um selinho rapaz.

-Tchau Deidara .- disse tenten.

-tchau minha linda. – respondeu o rapaz dando um beijo na testa da mesma.

-Tchau Shino .- disse temari.

-Tchau Tema e garotas. – disse shino dando um beijo na bochecha da mesma.

-Tchau Sasori .- disse Ino dando um selinho no rapaz com keila no colo.

-Tchau Ino e tchau keila .- disse sasori retribuindo o selinho e dando um beijo na testa da keila.

Assim quando os rapazes saíram, Ino colocou keila na cama, já que a mesma dormi que nem um anjo e foi até a cozinha ajudar as meninas na limpeza, ao chegar lá, encontra quatro garotas com o braço cruzados e olhando para ela.

-Ino, o que houve que você estava muito quieta no jantar .- começou sakura.

-E não adianta mentir .- terminou temari.

-É que .. é que .- ino não sabia como dizer.

-Desembucha logo, Ino .-falou tenten colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Euachoqueviogaara .-disse Ino apressadamente.

-O que você disse, Ino .-falou hinata que não compreendera nada que amiga disse.

Ino respirou fundo e disse do jeito mas lento possível .- Eu...Acho....Que...Vi....o....Gaara.

Ino ficou olhando para as quatro garotas, esperando pela reações das mesmas, mas se surpreendo ao ver que as quatro riam.

-Ah! Ino esta foi boa .-disse sakura colocando a mão na barriga.

-Imagina, o Gaara aqui, o meu irmão .-disse temari.

-Ino, Ino, eu achei que você tivesse esquecido dele .-disse tenten ajoelhada no chão de tanto rir.

-Esta foi muito boa mesmo, devo concorda com a sakura. –disse hinata.

-Não foi a minha imaginação, eu vi ele!! –disse ino irritada.

As meninas vendo que Ino não estava brincando e nem conta com os semblantes surpreso.

-Será que o ... Sasuke esta aqui? .- disse sakura com a voz triste.

-Naruto .-disse Hinata num fio de voz.

-Impossível, o Neji não pode estar aqui .-disse tenten socando a bancada.

-Calma Tente, eu sei como você deve ta se sentindo, não só como você e como todas vocês, e se for por acaso eles o nosso vizinhos, iremos fingir que eles não existem e que nunca vimos eles em toda a nossa vida.- disse Temari se controlando para não fazer o mesmo que Tenten.

Ino que até no momento estava de pé, agora se encontrava sentada no chão encostada na parede com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, as outras garotas vendo o estado da amiga, vão até ela e o abraçam.

-Ino, não fique assim .-disse sakura limpando as lagrimas da amiga.

-Isso mesmo Ino, não fica assim, seja forte.-disse tenten dando um beijo na testa da amiga.

-Mas, meninas, se ele descobrir o que eu faço .-disse Ino chorando cada vez mais.

Todas sabiam sobre o que Ino estava falando e não falaram mas nadas, neste momento keila entra na cozinha e vê sua mãe chorando e vai até ao ver keila chegar , abraça a menina que retribui o carinho.

-Mamãe, porque choras? .-perguntou a garotinha abraçando a sua mãe.

-Nada, minha querida, mamãe já esta bem, e posso saber o que a senhorita esta fazendo aqui .- disse Ino limpando as lagrimas e olhando para filha com um sorriso encantador.

-Nada mamãe .-disse a garotinha sorrindo.

-Então já para cama .- disse temari.

-Já vou .-disse mostrando a língua para mesma que fez o mesmo, fazendo que as outras quatros rissem .

-Boa noite mamãe .-disse dando um beijo em Ino.-Boa noite tia temari .- disse dando um beijo também .-Boa noite Tia tente, Tia Hina e Tia Sa .- dizendo isso foi dando um beijo em cada uma.

-Boa a noite querida .- disseram as cinco uníssonas

Então cada uma se dirijo ao seus quartos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 2.

No dia seguinte, Ino foi a primeira a se levantar, não estava conseguindo dormir, por causa de um ser ruivo (Não é o sasori, ;] ), aquele que sempre aparecia nos seus sonhos, por mais que tenta-se o esquecer com Sasori, não conseguia, sempre dissera as meninas que já esquecera dele, mas era mentira, amava-o, mas seu orgulho não deixava ela o perdoa.

Ino se encontrava debruçada no balcão com uma xícara de café, pensando naquele que a importunava. E lentamente uma a uma foi levantando e indo até aonde a loira estava.

-Ohayo Ino.-falou as quatros com olhos semicerrados por causa da luz do sol que entrava pela janela.

-Ohayo garotas .-falou Ino despertando dos seus pensamentos e terminando de tomar o seu café.- Garotas vou ir acorda keila.

-hai .-disse as quatro cada uma indo para uma parte da cozinha.

Ino então se dirigiu até o seu quarto, abriu lentamente e pode-se ver um figura minúscula deitada na cama ao lado de casal, keila dormia que nem um anjo, e então ino se aproximou vagarosamente da cama da garotinha e sentou, ficou admirar a filha. E aos poucos Keila ia abrindo os olhos, e ao ver uma figura loira sorrindo docemente para ela.

-Bom dia meu anjo .-falou Ino dando um beijo na testa da garotinha que se encontrava sentada na cama.

-Bom dia Mamãe .-falou a garotinha se espreguiçando.-Ué o que a mamãe ta fazendo aqui, você num foi trabalha .-perguntou keila.

-Haha, vou dar um desconto, você acabou de acorda, esqueceu que hoje é domingo.-falou Ino rindo da cara da filha.

-ah! é verdade, hoje você e as titias, vão me levar no parquinho, NE, vocês não esqueceram ? Né.-falou a garota olhando para a mamãe.

-Não querida eu não esquecida, então vai tomar um banho e se trocar, daí depois que você comer a gente vai dar um passeio no parquinho, pode ser? .-perguntou Ino se levantando e indo até a porta.

-Sim .- disse a garotinha dando um salto da cama e indo para o banheiro.

Ino então voltou até a cozinha e já encontrava quase todas as garotas, só falta Sakura.

-Cadê a keila?.-perguntou Temari

-Foi tomar banho, daqui a pouco ela está,mas.. cadê a sakura? .-perguntou ino procurando a rosada.

-Ah! Ela foi no apartamento da frente, Ino! .- disse hinata olhando para baixo.

-O que?? .- falou Ino surpresa .- Ai me deus, o que aquela maluca vai fazer?!!! .- falou Ino indo até a porta.

-Ino espere a gente .- falou Tenten indo atrás da loira seguida das outras duas.

Ao abrir a porta ino encontrou sakura parada na frente da porta do apartamento 541, parecia nervosa.

-Sakura, o que você está fazendo ? .-sussurrou ino para sakura, assustando a mesma.

-E-eu .. Vim dar boa vindas, isso é!! .-falou sakura tocando a campainha. "Sera que eles estão dormindo?! Estou tocando a campainha e ninguém atende, ou saíram?!" pensava a rosada.

-Tá maluca sakura .-falou tenten aparecendo seguida de Hinata e temari.

Enquanto as garotas discutiam, a porta do apartamento se abriu revelando um loiro com cara de sono. As cinco ficaram quietas olhando para o rapaz, que quando as viu ficou muito surpreso.

-Na-Na-Naruto .-falou Hinata surpresa.

-Hi-hinata .-falou Naruto olhando para a morena.

~*~

No apartamento 541, todos os integrantes de lá se encontrava dormindo, até que a campainha tocou, nenhum dos garotos levantou, ao ouvir a campainha tocar novamente, o loiro levanta bruscamente da cama, xingando mentalmente o seu que acabara com o seu abrir a porta se depara com cinco garotas discutindo, então percebe que conhecia aquelas garotas. Até que a morena que ela conhecia muito bem se pronuncio.

-Na-na-naruto.-falou a morena surpresa.

-Hi-hinata.-disse ele olhando para a morena.

~*~

Ninguém dizia nada, até que parecem mas quatro figuras na porta com cara de que ia acabar com a raça da pessoa que acabara de acordá-los, mas ao verem de quem se tratava ficaram surpresos.

-ah! Olá rapazes .- disse sakura corando com a situação.

Bem todos os rapazes se encontravam só de samba canção.

-Olá Sakura .-disse os cincos.

-Sejam bem vindos .- disse a rosada com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Obrigado .- disse o ruivo que encara à loira que olha preocupada para o apartamento. –Algo te preocupa Ino?!.

-Não nada .- disse com um sorriso forçado.

De repente aparece keila, com uma cara muito brava, se aproximando do grupo e ficando de frente para ino com cara emburrada e cruzando os braços. Os garotos ao verem aquela cena ficaram olhando. As quatro meninas fecharam o olho e pensaram a mesma coisa. "Fudeu".

-Mamãe, eu tava procurando a senhora .-disse a garotinha olhando emburrada para a mãe e não percebendo os cinco rapazes .- Achei que a senhora tinha me abandonado, e quem são eles?! Namorados novos ?! .- disse a garota apontando para os rapazes, fazendo com que os dez ficassem corados.

-Não meu anjo, são uns conhecidos da gente .-disse Ino sorrindo e pegando a filha no colo .- A mamãe nunca ia te abandonar.

A garotinha ficou olhando para os rapazes, até encontra um ruivo no meio e ficou o encarando e o mesmo retribuiu o vendo que não teria outra saída, se apressou a dizer

- Rapazes esta é a minha filha keila, e keila estes são o Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji e .... o gaara .- disse apontando para cada uma enquanto dizia o nome deles.

-Prazer .-disse os cinco olhando para a garotinha que sorria.

-Mamãe, a gente num vai pro parquinho? .- falou keila olhando para a Ino.

-Sim, sim, a gente tava indo .- apressou a dizer Tenten.- Bem, foi um prazer revê-los, tchau.- disse tenten empurrando as quatros garotas até o elevador.

-tchau .- responderam eles, voltando para dentro de casa.

-Nossa, quem iria imaginar Ino .- falou Naruto sentando no sofá.

-Pois é, até que ela é parecida com você Gaara .-falou Sasuke se sentando.

-Estranho elas terem vindo até aqui .- falou Neji.

-Ah! Quer saber, vou ir dormir, que eu ganho mais .- falou Shikamaru se dirigindo até o seu quarto.

Gaara estava parado olhando para um ponto qualquer, estava pensando no que acabara de acontecer, pra ser mas exata estava pensando em Ino e em keila na filha dela.

~*~

Enquanto isso no parquinho o silencio pairava em cinco garotas que estavam presas aos seus pensamentos, mas o silencio foi quebrado por temari.

-Sakura, porque você foi lá, ou se esqueceu do que eles fizeram ? .-falou ela olhando para rosada.

-Eu queria ter certeza sobre o que a Ino falou .-falou ela olhando para crianças que brincavam na caixinha de areia

-O que mas me surpreendeu foi a Ino ter apresentado a keila a eles! .- falou tenten olhando para loira que olhava para a filha com um semblante triste.

-Era isso ou iriam descobrir da pior maneira .-falou a loira suspirando.

-Bem, agora é só ignorar eles .-falou tenten.

Hinata continuava quieta e presa em seus pensamentos.

"Até que o Naruto esta bonito, porque o meu coração começou a bater forte, não, eu não amo ele, eu amo o.... a quem estou querendo enganar"ao pensar nisso hinata solta um longo suspiro que não passa despercebido pelas amigas.

-Hina, o que foi ? .-perguntou sakura.

-Ah!, Nada .-sorriu

-Hina, você não nos engana, diga logo o que houve .- falou tenten encarando amiga.

Quando hinata ia responder, sasori, kiba, sai, shino e deidara aparecem atrás das garotas abraçando elas por trás.

-Olá lindas .-falou os cincos.

-Oi! .-falou as cinco sorrindo.

Keila ao ver os rapazes se aproximando, sai correndo da onde tava e foi ao encontro dos dez.

-Ohayo tios .-disse keila sorrindo.

-Ola nosso anjo .-falou Sasori pegando ela no colo .- como que você está ?!.

-Eu vou bem, tio sasori, hoje eu vi um moço quase igual ao senhor .-falou a garotinha sorrindo.

-É aonde?! .- perguntou ele surpreso.

-Hoje de amanha, ele tava conversando com a mamãe, ele chama .. Ga.. Gaa... Gaara .- falou ela sorrindo.

-Gaara?! .-Sasori ao ouvir aquele nome olha para namorada .- verdade ino?!.

-Sim, verdade .- respondeu ela suspirando.

-Também tinha um tal de Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji, eles serem muito bonito .- disse keila sorrindo, fazendo com que os outros quatros rapazes se surpreende-se.

-Isso é verdade garotas .-perguntou shino.

As quatro garotas apenas balançaram a cabeça.

-Mas, vamos esquecer isso, ok.-falou temari abraçando o namorado.

-Isso, o que vamos fazer hoje .-perguntou hinata dando um selinho em kiba.

-Que tal todos nós íamos tomar sorvete .-perguntou deidara que continuava abraçando tenten.

-Oba, vamos .-falou keila com os olhinhos brilhando.

Assim foi a tarde deles, dando muita risada, beijos, tombos da keila entre outras coisas.

~*~

Anoitecera e os cincos rapazes combinaram de ir no shopping, precisavam sair um pouco e quem sabe paquerar.

Ao saíram do apartamento, encontraram as cinco garotas saindo e a garotinhas todas arrumadas. Keila ao ver os cinco rapazes foi correndo até eles sorrindo.

-Oi! .-disse ela sorrindo.

-Olá! .-respondeu Naruto se agachando e ficando na altura da garotinha.

-Aonde vocês, vão?! .-perguntou ela na maior inocência.

-A gente vai ir no shopping .-respondeu Sasuke passando a mão na cabeça da garota.-por quê?.

-Sério! A gente também vai! .-falou ela com os olhinhos brilhando.-Mamãe!! .-gritou a garotinha assustando a todos, Ino e as garotas foram até a menina para ver o que tava acontecendo.

-meu deus, o que esta acontecendo aqui? .-perguntou hinata.

-Mamãe, mamãe .-repetia a garotinha saltitando de alegria.

-Sim querida .- falou ino pegando a filha no colo e olhando para os rapazes, principalmente um ruivo que estava escorado na parede.

-Eles podem fazer companhia pra gente? .- perguntou keila com os olhos enormes.-Por favor. Eu gostei deles.

Ino não sabia o que dizer, as garotas olhavam para ino e para keila e o mesmo acontecia com os garotos. Gaara vendo que ino não ia responder, se apressou a dizer, se aproximando das duas.

-Ei! Ino não quiser a nossa companhia, a gente vai entender.-falou ele.

-ah! Tudo bem, vocês podem fazer companhia para nós .- disse Ino por fim, olhando para as amigas com o olhar, não posso fazer nada.

-Nós iremos entender.- disse Neji.

-Não tudo bem .-falou tenten

-Primeiro as damas .-falou Shikamaru, segurando as portas do elevador.

-Obrigada .- responderam as quatros.

Então todos entraram no elevador e assim foram todos para o shopping.

-Mamãe , vamos ir assistir um filme .- disse keila com os olhinhos do gato do Shrek.

-Tudo bem, garotas vocês topam?E rapazes vocês não precisam ir se não quiserem .- disse ino.

-Eu topo .-disse os nove juntos, o que surpreendo a yamanaka.

-Ah! Não tem nada para fazer mesmo aqui, a gente ia mesma assistir um filme, e é um problemático ficar andando por ai .- disse Shikamaru.

-Concordo com o Shikamaru .-disse o Neji.

Assim se fez, todos compraram os ingressos e mas algumas ós o filme acabar, todos quiseram dar um volta pelo shopping, keila já não agüentava mais de sono e acabou dormindo no colo de Gaara [Ps: A keila quis ficar um pouco no colo do gaara] que agarrava pois a mesma tinha pedido, Ino vendo aquela cena ficar com o coração apertado. Então todos ficaram voltaram para o prédio.

-Bem, obrigada pela companhia rapazes .- disse hinata.

-Não há de quê .-falou Naruto.

-Bem, Ino, eu acho que vai querer colocá-la na cama .- disse gaara entregando keila a Ino.

-Obrigada Gaara por ter carregado ela, e boa noite .- disse entrando em seguida.

-Hum! Boa noite .- disse as outras garotas seguindo Ino.

-Boa noite .-respondeu os rapazes entrando no apartamento.

E todos foram dormir, pois amanha seria um longo dia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_A partir de agora seram os próprios personagens que iram contar as historias e cada capitulo será de um casal. A pedido da minha amiga Lararamos [ela ser do NyahClub :D] que pediu para os outros casais aparecer ;). Agora cada casal vai ter o seu próprio capitulo._

_Capitulo SasuSaku. ;)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 3.

Sakura POV'S

"Ai que saco viu, não estou conseguindo dormir, de novo viu. Que horas deve ser."

Me virei para lado a onde o relógio se encontra e me surpreendi ao ver que horas ela. "Credo ainda é 1:30 dormir apenas 3:00 horas, quer saber vou dar uma volta."

Me levantei e fui até o meu guarda roupa tirei de lá um casaco, pois já que estava fazendo muito frio e coloquei o primeiro chinelo que encontrei na frente e sai de meu quarto e começou a andar lentamente sem fazer um miserável barulho, mas para o meu azar, acabei batendo o meu dedinho na mesinha do centro, tive que segurar o meu grito para não acordar as outras. Voltei a andar, ainda com o meu dedinho doendo, ao chegar na porta abri ela com todo ão sai, rumo ao elevador, ao chegar no primeiro, não se encontrava ninguém ao não ser o porteiro que ao me ver ficou surpreso.

-Olá, sakura, aonde vai?.-perguntou ele.

-Estou precisando esticar as pernas, e também estou sem sono .- eu disse a ele.

-Tome cuidado sakura, não vá muito longe, o bairro ultimamente esta muito perigoso.- disse ele.

-Ok.- disse saindo do prédio.

Caminhei lentamente deixando que os meus pés me guiassem, a rua se encontrava deserta, nem se via ninguém ali, também quem seria o louco, só eu mesma para sair este horário.

Fiquei um tanto surpreso ao ver aonde os meus pés me levaram, me encontrava numa praça que ficava a dois quarteirões do prédio, me sentei nenhum dos bancos e fiquei a olhar para estrelas.

Apesar da noite esta muito fria, o céu estava muito lindo com as estrelas piscando no e o brilho da lua. Fiquei admira – lá. Mas não percebi que três rapazes mais encarados se aproximavam de mim, quando fui da conta já era tarde demais.

-Ora,ora, o que uma beleza como você faz aqui ?! .-perguntou um dos rapazes.

-Não é do seu interesse ! .- eu o respondi me levantando do banco.

-Hum! A belezinha é brava! .-falou o outro sorrindo maliciosamente para mim e me olhando de cima para baixo, o me deixou com muito nojo.

-Eu adoro mulheres bravas, elas são as melhores na cama, elas mostram as garras .- falou o terceiro homem passando a língua nos lábios.

Ao ouvir aquilo me apressei sai de perto deles, mas foi à pior coisa que eu fiz, um dos homens me segurou fortemente.

-Aonde pensa que vai, b.o.n.e.c.a .- me disse o homem com o aparência um tanto que desagradável.

-Não é do seu interesse, eu já te falei, e será que o senhor poderia me soltar .- eu lhe disse puxando o meu braço.

-Nem pensar .- disse o mesmo homem que me segurava, me puxando fazendo com que nossos corpos se colassem. Ele começou aproximar os seus lábios de mim, eu de batia, tentava de tudo para afastar ele de mim, enquanto eu ouvi risadas dos companheiros dele e comentários um tanto que absurdo, então fechei os olhos ao ver os lábios dele próximos de mim, mas algo me surpreendeu, eu não sentia os lábios dele e muito menos ele me segurando, então lentamente abri os olhos e me deparei com o homem no chão com as mãos no rosto e olhava furiosamente para o rapaz que estava na minha frente, e eu reconheci o d imediatamente.

-A deixem em paz .-falou o rapaz.

Sakura POV' Off

~*~

Sasuke POV'S

Não agüentava mas ficar na cama, rolando para lá e para cá. Me levantei e fui até a coisa comer algo já que minha barriga estava protestando por comi. Fui até a geladeira a procura de comida e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver que só tinha garrafas de áão me lembrei que ainda não havíamos feitos compradas.

Voltei para o meu quarto, abri a porta de meu armário e peguei o primeiro casaco que vi na frente e o vesti, coloquei um tênis, já que a noite se encontrava fria. Andei devagar sem fazer um misero até porta para não acorda os rapazes, abri lentamente ela e a fechei em seguida devagar. Fui andando até o elevador, apertei o botão para ele subir, esperei alguns segundos e o elevador chegou, adentrei e apertei o botão do primeiro andar [No caso seria a portaria].Ao chegar no local de um singelo boa noite para o porteiro que se encontrava ali e sai do prédio.

Fui à procura de alguma conveniência de 24 horas, quando me deparo com uma cena um tanto que desagrável.

Uma moça de cabelos roseados que conheci de imediato, um dos três homens se aproximaram dela agarrando em seguida deles e a mesma se debatia, e pude ver que e logo em seguida ela para de se debater.

Me aproximei do homem que agarrava sakura e o soquei ficando na frente da mesma, e percebi que o homem me olhava furiosamente.

-A deixe em paz .- eu disse a eles.

Sasuke POV'S off

~*~

Sakura POV'S

Meus olhos não acreditavam no que estava vendo, Sasuke parado na minha frente, me protegendo. Não isso é um sonho. Mas fui tirada dos meus pensamentos ao ver Sasuke levar um soco do homem que havia se levantando, não pude deixar dar um grito.

-Sasuke .- eu gritei.

-sakura fique ai, isso não foi anda .- respondeu ele limpando um filete de sangue que sai da boca dele.

E pude ver que Sasuke desferira outro soco no homem, fazendo o cair novamente no chão e começara a chutá-lo e vi que os seus companheiros se aproximavam, e um deles seguravam algo na mão, me assustei ao ver o que era.

-Sasuke, cuidado .-gritei para ele.

Sasuke ao me ouvir gritando viu que os companheiros do homem se aproximavam com uma faca na mão e foi se aproximando de mim.

-Sakura, precisamos sair daqui, agora .-disse ele me segurando pelos pulsos.

-Ei, onde pensava que vai pirralho .- disse o homem que estava com a faca na mão .- agora ta com medinho, é!!.

-É quem deixar a namoradinha sozinha, agora agüente as conseqüências .- falou o outro com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Foi tudo muito rápido, só vi o homem que estava com a faca correndo até o Sasuke e o acertando no braço e depois os vi correndo assustados, junto com o amigo que estava no chão. Fiquei olhando para eles correndo chocada, depois olhei para onde Sasuke e o encontrei ajoelhado no chão com a mão esquerda no ombro direito que sangrava.

-Sasuke, meu deus!!! Você está bem?! .- perguntei para ele, lógico que ele não esta bem, olha o estado dele.

-Bem, já estive pior .- me respondeu com um sorriso de canto que sempre me encantou e sentia saudades desses sorrisos.

Sakura Pov's off

~*~

Sasuke Pov's

-Sasuke, meu deus!!! Você está bem?! .-eu ouvi sakura me dizendo.

-Bem, já estive pior .-eu lhe respondi com um sorriso de canto.

- Venha, vamos cuidar desse machucado .-disse ele me ajudando a levantar e me levando até o prédio.

Ao chegar lá vimos o porteiro chegar até nosso com um semblante um tanto preocupado.

-Meu deus! O que aconteceu? .-perguntou-o

-Ai, uns homens ai tentaram me agarrar e Sasuke me salvo, mas Charles preciso ir até a cozinha, aonde a mesma se encontra, ele está perdendo muito sangue.-eu ouvi sakura falando com o porteiro de nome Charles.

-Hai .- ele disse.

Ele nos mostrou o caminho, e todo o percurso sakura falava comigo para me manter acordado.

- Obrigada Charles, agora com licença .-disse sakura fechando a porta e pegando aos panos e água.

-Sakura .- eu a chamei.

-Hum!.- falou ela pegando uma bacia e enchendo de água.

-Você sabe o que está fazendo ?! .- eu perguntei

-Lógico que eu sei Sasuke, eu sou medica .-ela me respondeu friamente.

-Oh! Desculpa.- eu pedi

-Hum! Sasuke preciso que tire a blusa .-falou ela.

-Ok! .- eu lhe respondi retirando o meu casaco e em seguida a minha blusa.

Sasuke Pov's off

~*~

Sakura POV'S

-Hum! Sasuke preciso que tire a blusa .-eu lhe disse

-Ok! .- eu ouvi ele responder e retirando o seu casado e em seguida a sua blusa.

Pude notar que ele continuava lindo, e corei ao ver o seu tórax, e então comecei a limpar o ferimento e pude ouvir algumas reclamações da parte dele.

-O que você coloco ai? .- eu ouvi reclamar.

-Álcool, por quê ?.- eu perguntei.

-Você é louca, achei que fosse água .-ele me disse surpreso.

-Não, eu não sou louca, e foi preciso para limpar o machucado, agora espere ai,que eu já volto .- eu disse olhando para ele e me retirando do local.

Depois de alguns minutos eu voltei e o encontrei sentado no balcão olhando para mim.

-Demoro hein! .- ele disse.

-Desculpa, eu precisei ir até o meu apartamento para pegar a minha maleta .-disse colocando a maleta do lado dele e abrindo em seguida, retirando dela uma agulha com uma linha.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer?! .- disse o uchiha me olhando um tanto quanto espantado, coisa que me surpreendeu.

-Oras, é impressão minha mas o Uchiha esta com medo?!.- eu o vi olhar para o lado com uma cara de emburrado.- E respondendo a sua pergunta eu vou te costurar.- pude ver ele me olhar espantado mais ainda.-Agora quieto para mim te costurar.

E antes que ele disse alguma coisa, eu comecei a costurá-lo, e ele nada disse só ficou olhando para os lados.

-Preocupado Sasuke?!.- eu perguntei terminando de costurá-lo e o olhando.

-Hum! O que você estava fazendo sozinha numa hora dessas ?! .- disse me olhando nos olhos. Ah aqueles olhos cor de ônix que tanto me encanta.

-Eu, estava sem sono e resolvi passear, foi isso .- respondi sentando do lado dele.- E você ?!.

-Eu fui procurar algum mercado que esteja aberto 24 horas .

-Mercado ?.

-É, já que ainda não tivemos tempo de fazer compra.

-Sasuke, por quê ?! .- disse olhando para baixo deixando alguns lagrimas caírem dos meus olhos.

-Porque o que? .- disse ele confuso

-Porque você me salvou, porque você fez aquilo.- eu disse entre as lagrimas.

Eu ouvi ele suspirar e colocar a mão no meu queixo fazendo com que eu olha-se para seus olhos.

-Porque, eu não sei bem, mas não gostei nenhum pouco de ver você sendo agarrada por eles, e porque de eu ter feito aquilo, nem eu sei bem também, eu era um idiota .- disse ele.

-Ai! Eu te odeio ... Por me fazer te amar tanto .- lhe disse chorando cada vez mais.

Qual foi a minha surpresa ver Sasuke me abraçando.

-Sakura, me perdoa por ter te feito sofrer tanto durante este tempo todo .- disse ele no meu ouvido e beijando a minha testa.

-Sasuke, eu..... .- eu pude sentir ele colocar o dedo indicador nos meus lábios.

-Não diga nada sakura .- disse ele se aproximando de mim.

Droga, eu sabia o que iria acontecer,e foi exatamente como eu tinha previsto.

Sasuke me beijou, no inicio eu pensei não retribuir, mas ao sentir os lábios dele novamente juntos com os meus, não resisti e acabei retribuindo.

Porque realmente eu namorava Sai, eu nunca gostei dele, será por ele ser parecido com o Sasuke, eu acho que seja por isso, eu me sinto magoada por isso, por enganar Sai. Mas quer saber que se dane isso, agora vou aproveitar este momento antes que seja tarde demais.

~*~

[Agora eu narrando].

Sasuke que achava que sakura não iria retribuir, ficara surpreso no começo, mas não parou de beijá-la, pelo contrario continuava a beija e a puxava mas ela para si.O beijo que havia começado tímido, foi ficando cada vez mas "quente".Mas como tem a lei da natureza que é o pulmão precisam de ar, os dois foi lentamente se separando, sakura continuava com os olhos fechados coma testa encostada na do moreno.

-eu te amo .- o moreno pode ouvir da rosada.

-Eu também .-disse o moreno sorrindo.

Assim os dois se beijaram mas algumas vezes, antes de voltaram para os seus respectivos apartamentos.

[Mas quem disse que eles ficaram juntos depois disso, HOHOHO, estão enganados, uma coisa ira acontecer. ;D]

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Respondendo as reviews:

graci-chan: Pronto ai esta o terceiro capitulo. ;P.

Hahahahah eu posto lá, aqui e no animespirits. ;)

Hsaushausha

JoyceFlexa: que bom que esta gostando. Hoje já irei postar dois capítulos ;)'

Hahahaha. Claro que tem que ter esta cena, não pode faltar :D

Posto sim ;)

Uchiha Miko-chan: Nossa que bom que está gostando da minha historia.

Só assim eu posso continuar a escrever ela ;)

Não vou contar é segredinho.

Eu também amoo muitooooo *---*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_Capitulo TentenNeji._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 4.

Tenten POV'S

Acordei assustada ao ouvir o barulho da porta batendo e me virei para ver que horas era, ainda era 3:30 da madrugada. Me levantei assustada e peguei o primeiro o objeto que encontrei na frente, sai devagar do meu quarto e pude notar que temari também fazia a mesma coisa.

-Quem será uma hora dessas .-disse hinata parecendo na porta ao lado do meu.

-Não sei hina, vou lá ver .-eu disse

-Você é louca Tenten, vai saber se não é um psicopata .-disse temari me segurando.

-Nossa, temari você com medo .-eu disse ironicamente.

-Não é isso, vamos todas juntas .- disse hinata.

Assim fomos nos três, ao chegarmos na sala qual não foi a minha surpresa encontrar um cabeleira rosa, saltitando com a mão no pé.

-Sakura? .-disse eu com as outras duas surpresas.

-Ai, droga já é a segunda vez que eu bato nesta porcaria de mesa, de quem foi à idéia de colocar isso aqui no meio? .-perguntou ela olhando para nós.

-Foi da Ino, mas o que você está fazendo acorda esta hora? .- perguntou Hinata.

-Ah! Nada .-disse ele com um sorriso amarelo.

-Sakura você não me engana, aonde você tava? .- falou temari.

-Eu fui tomar água, está satisfeita?!! .-respondeu ela.

-Mas, porque você abriu a porta? .- eu lhe perguntei. Eu pude percebe que Sakura ficara surpresa com a minha pergunta.

-É..é porque eu ouvi passo La fora daí eu fui ver, por isso .

-Ta bom, vamos voltar a dormir, daqui algumas horas temos que ir trabalhar. -falou hinata voltando para o quarto.

-concordo com a hina. -disse temari seguindo a mesma.

Assim eu e sakura fizemos o mesmo.

~*~

Neji POV'S

Acordei lentamente com o barulho do despertador tocando, me virei de lado e tentei voltar a dormir, mas a porcaria do despertador foi, mas forte, então aperta o botão de desligar bruscamente, me levantei, fui até o banheiro.

Me despi e entrei debaixo do chuveiro, senti as gotas do chuveiro caindo sobre o meu corpo, fazendo com que me desperta-se. Sai debaixo do chuveiro depois de uns longos minutos e peguei as duas toalhas que estavam penduradas, uma enrolei na minha cintura, enquanto a outra eu enxugava os meus longos cabelos.

Fui até meu guarda roupa e peguei uma calça jeans com um camiseta preta, me vesti depois calcei os meus tênis, quando eu sai do meu quarto, qual não foi a minha surpresa encontrar todos na cozinha até shikamaru que sempre foi o ultimo acorda.

-Qual foi o milagre dessa vez shikamaru? .- eu perguntei a ele que estava sentado na mesa tomando ao parecido com café.

-Nada, esqueceu que hoje vamos ir para nossos empregos, ai que problemático, preferia ficar dormindo. - disse ele tomando a tal coisa.

-Hum! Shikamaru o que é isso que você ta tomando? .- eu perguntei.

-Ah! Isso é café, foi o naruto que fez, eu sei que ta com uma aparência horrível, mas até que esta gostoso. -disse ele olhando para o café.

Eu olhei para ele com cara de eu-não-vou-tomar-esta-coisa, fui até a geladeira e encontrar a mesma vazia.

-Ué cadê a comida? .- eu perguntei para Gaara que estava tomando o suposto café.

-Não tem, esqueceu que ainda não compramos, só tem o café que o naruto fez. – disse ele dando um gole no café.

-Ei, sasuke que cara é essa. - eu pude ouvir Naruto falando, para ser, mas exato gritando.

-Nani?! .-perguntou sasuke, fazendo com que nós quatros olhassem para o moreno.

-eu perguntei por que você esta com esta cara? .- falou o loiro

-eu beijei a sakura ontem de madrugada. - disse sasuke calmamente, fazendo com que nós o olhássemos surpreso.

-Sasuke, você ficou com a sakura? .- eu perguntei para ele.

-sim. - disse ele pegando uma xícara e colocando o café e dando um único gole. - agora se me dão licença eu vou r para o trabalho. - disse ele indo embora em seguida.

-Wow, eu escutei direito. - falou gaara olhando para nós.

-Estou mais surpreso que você. - disse shikamaru se levantando e indo até a porta. - to indo galera até mais.

-E shikamaru espere por mim. - gritou o naruto correndo atrás do moreno.

-Bem, também já vou indo. – disse gaara.

Eu olhei a porta se fechar atrás do ruivo e então olhei para garrafa térmica aonde continha o café.

-Bem, não deve ta ruim. –eu disse pegando uma xícara do armário e colocando o café e dando um único gole.

Olhei para relógio e vi que falta meia hora para que o meu expediente começasse e então sai andando do apartamento até o elevador. Até que eu escutei um grito, que reconheci na hora.

-Por favor, segure o elevador. - falou a garota correndo até a mim.

Neji POV'S

~*~

Tenten POV'S

Escutei o barulho estridande do despertador, joguei - o no chão e voltei a dormir. Acordei com o barulho da porta batendo fortemente e vendo que horas era, me assustei, estava atrasada, sai correndo até o guarda roupa, me vesti rapidamente colocando a camiseta do lado contrario.

Depois vendo que tudo estava certo, sai correndo até porta, vi que não daria tempo para tomar café, e resolvi que iria comer pelo trabalho mesmo.

Ao sair do apartamento vi que o elevador iria fechar e que tinha um rapaz que não reconheci e gritei para o mesmo.

-Por favor, segure o elevador. – disse eu correndo até ele.

Mas quando adentrei no local percebi quem era o rapaz.

-Neji?!!! .- disse eu olhando para o rosto do rapaz surpresa e o mesmo olhou para mim.

-Olá! .- disse ele friamente.

Pelo que eu estou vendo ele não mudou nada, continua frio e calculista como sempre. Nenhum de nó pronunciou, mas nada, ficamos quietos com os nossos pensamentos. Quando o elevador chegou até a portaria, o vi sair rapidamente. Olhei para ele que já se encontrava fora do prédio indignada.

Percebi que a porta do elevador estava fechando, sai rapidamente de lá e percebi que já estava muito atrasada e sai correndo.

"Espero não tropeçar em nenhuma pedrinha" eu pensava enquanto corria, mas foi um erro, pois não percebi que havia uma pequena pedra na minha frente fazendo com que eu tropeça-se e caísse em cima de alguém.

-Itai!! .-reclamei quando eu bati a minha cabeça no tórax do rapaz.

-Ei, garota num olha por onde anda. –falou o rapaz.

"Espere, eu conheço esta voz, será" eu pensava enquanto levantava a cabeça para ver o rosto do meu amortecedor.

-Você!!!!. – disse ele me olhando surpreso.

-Não, a samambaia .- disse ironicamente.

-Hum! Que eu saiba a samambaia é mais bonita .- disse ele erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Me levantei bruscamente, quando comecei a andar senti alguém segurando os meus pulsos.

-desculpe tenten, não quis magoá-la .- disse ele me virando.

-Desculpa pelo o que, por agora ou por causa daquele dia?! .- lhe disse friamente.

-Pelos dois . – falou ele.

-Há Há, não me faça rir Neji . – disse puxando o meu pulso

- Você quer que eu faça o que, as minhas desculpas, não valem nada, é! .- disse ele bravo.

-Neji, eu já te perdoei por causa daquela maldita aposta, mas nunca, entendeu nunca vou te perdoa por causa daquilo.

-você queria que eu fizesse o que ?! Hein.

-Tinha que me ter contado.

-Há Há, eu fiquei mais surpreso que você, quando recebia aquela noticia.

Flash Back On *~*

Já havia se passado dois anos após a mudança das garotas, cada uma freqüentava a sua faculdade. Estavam todas felizes, pois em breve iriam morar juntas.

Tenten após sair da faculdade resolveu andar um pouco antes de voltar para casa, não sabia o porquê dessa vontade, então deixou que os seus pés a levassem. No meio do caminho trombou com uma pessoa, fazendo com que os dois caíssem.

-Ei!! Olha por onde anda?! .-disse o garoto.

-Ai! Desculpa. - disse ela levantando a cabeça e ficando surpresa ou ver de quem se tratava e fazendo com que o menino também tivesse a mesma emoção. –Ne-neji?!.- disse ela se levantando num pulo.

-Tenten?! É você?! .- perguntou o rapaz de olhos perolados.

-Não a pucca. – falou ela irônica.

-Ah! Ta eu achei que fosse uma amiga minha, desculpa ai.- disse ele dando a costa.

-Ai! Baka, lógico que sou eu.-disse ele batendo a mão na testa.

-Eu sei, eu não sou burro assim .-disse ele se virando para a garota.

-Mas parece!! .- disse ela dando a costa e voltando a andar.

-Ei! Tenten, espere. – disse ele segurando o pulso da mesma.

-Pra queê ?! É mas alguma aposta, cadê o publico?! . – disse ela olhando para os lados.

-Você ainda não me perdôo, pelo que to vendo, mas quer saber, achei que você iria agir como adulta iria esquecer aquilo, e nem sei porque eu quis vir te procurar para te pedir desculpa, acho que foi um erro. – disse ele soltando o pulso da garota e voltando andar.

Tenten se encontrava em choque ao ouvir que o rapaz acabara de falar, e vendo que ele se distanciava, ela travava uma batalha entre a razão ou coração.

"O neji esta certo, tenho que agir como adulta" pensava a morena, correndo em seguida atrás do garoto.

-Neji!!!!. – gritava ela enquanto corria.

O garoto parou ao ouvir a voz da garoto e foi se virando letamente, ao se virar foi pego de havia beijado-o.

-Neji, eu teamo!!.- disse a garota em seguida.

-Tambem te amo minha Pucca.- disse ele abraçando ela.

Meses haviam se passados, e como isso não é um conto de fadas, Tenten e neji estavam andando de mãos dadas num pracinha até que ouvem uma voz atrás deles.

-Neji?!! Neji!!!.- disse a garota de cabelos roxos e olhos cor de mel, abraçando o rapaz pelo pescoço.

-Na-Naomi?! O que você faz aqui?! .- perguntou o rapaz se soltando do abraço da garota. Tenten vi tudo aquilo quase avançando em cima daquela tirada.

-Eu estava te procurando!! Neji eu estou grávida. – disse a Naomi com um sorriso enorme.

-O quê?!! .- disse tenten e Neji.

-Isso que você ouviu, estou grávida. – disse ela colocando a mão na barriga que já se encontrava enorme.

Após esta revelação neji e tenten terminaram, e neji voltou para garota

Flash back off.

[continuação do Pov's da tenten]

-Então como está seu filho, se separou da sua querida NAOMI?!!E a abandonou ela com o filho?!. - disse eu cruzando os braços.

-Para tua informação tenten, aquele filho nunca foi meu, ela só o usou para ficar comigo.

Eu não sabia o que falar, ele me olhava esperando por alguma resposta ou pergunta, sei lá, a primeira coisa que eu fiz fui correr, precisava sair de lá, precisa cheguei no local que sempre vou para pensar, liguei para o meu serviço e disse que não estava me sentindo bem, e disse que faltaria.

Tenten POV'S Off.

[Eu narrando]

Neji vendo Tenten sair correndo, estava indeciso se corria atrás da morena ou não, escolheu a segunda opção, seria melhor, talvez ela quis-se ficar sozinha.

Então vou para o apartamento e de lá não saiu mais, ficou assistindo qualquer coisa que passava na tevê e acabou adormecendo na sala mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews:

JoyceFlexa, Uchiha Miko-chan, graci-chan e aqueles lêem a minha fic ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto.  
Capitulo ShikaTema.

x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Temari POV'S

"Mas que saco viu, sobra sempre para mim, tenho que voltar rápido para lá, tenho que esperar o novo empregado, mas que problemático viu... Aii... temari sua burra"

Andava apressadamente na rua entre as pessoas, só que havia um problema, tinha que tomar cuidado, para não cair ou trombar com alguém, já que a minha visão esta totalmente cumprida com estes montes de papeis.

Para que fui falar isso, não deu outra, acabei esbarrando numa pessoa, que raiva viu, quem esta inútil que não viu que estava com os papeis na frente, mas também é culpa minha quem manda andar com tantos papeis assim.

Bem pelo menos ele ou ela, é muito educado esta me ajudando a catar os papeis. Preciso recolher isso rápido, alem de ta com um tanto de chuva, tenho que ajudar o novato. Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver com quem trombei e estava me ajudando.

-Shikamaru?! .- eu disse brava.

-Yare yare, é você problemática .- disse ele suspirando.

-Já disse para não me chamar de problemática, e problemática é a sua mãe!! .- eu disse me virando.

-Minha mãe é problemática, mas você consegue ser muito mais!! .- disse ele entrando na minha frente. – To vendo que você não me perdôo NE temari?!.

-Lógico, nunca irei te perdoar Shikamaru Nara?! .- eu disse apontando o dedo para ele.

Como havia pressentido, começou a chover, mas não aquelas fraquinhas não, mas aquelas que você não consegue enxergar nada.

-Droga, ai meu deus os papeis. - eu disse me virando e vendo que já era tarde, os papeis já haviam sido destruídos.

-Venha. - disse Shikamaru me puxando para algum lugar.

-Aonde você esta me levando seu preguiçoso?.- disse enquanto eu tentava me livrar das mãos deles.

-Para aonde, mas problemática, nos tirando dessa chuva .-disse ele tentando abrir uma porta de um armazém antigo que nem funcionava mas.

-Eu já te falei para não me chamar de pro...

-ta eu já sei , mas vai ficar ai na chuva ou vá entrar .-disse ele dentro do local com aberta me olhando.

-Eu não vou entrar com você!!! .- gritei.

-Se não vai entrar por bem, então entra por bem .- disse ele vindo em minha direção e me pegando e colocando nas costas deles, como se eu fosse um saco de batatas.

-Shikamaru Nara, coloque-me no chão agora!!!!!! .- eu gritei no ouvido dele e ele me soltou no chão sem o mínimo de cuidado .- Ai!! Seu preguiçoso, pode ser mais cavaleiro NE

Ele nada disse para mim, mas pude notar que ele não para de olhar para minha, para ser mais exata para minha blusa, Espere ai, Minha blusa. Ai que droga já não basta ter perdido todo o meu trabalho agora a minha blusa ficou transparente. Cruzei os meus braços em cima dos meus seios, e olhei e percebi que ele virar a cara.

Temari POV'S Off.

Shikamaru POV'S

-ta eu já sei , mas vai ficar ai na chuva ou vá entrar .-eu disse dentro do local e a olhando com a porta aberta.

-Eu não vou entrar com você!!! .- gritou ela.

-Se não vai entrar por bem, então entra por bem .- disse eu indo até ela e pegando no e colocando nos meus ombros.

-Shikamaru Nara, coloque-me no chão agora!!!!!! .- ela gritava no ouvido, então eu a soltei, quando já estávamos no local.- Ai!! Seu preguiçoso, pode ser mais cavaleiro NE.- disse ela me olhando.

Então eu olhei para baixo e pude ver o corpo que um dia foi meu.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Flash Back On [ Olha vai ter pouco hentai, gomen por isso, mas sabe como é NE, mas quem num quiser ler, é só pular esta parte]

Temari andava sorridente, pois perdoara aquele que amava, estavam de mãos dadas, sempre que se olhavam um para outro, abriam um enorme sorriso. Estavam sentados numa pracinha olhando para nuvens, como sempre faziam.

-Ei shika?! .- chamou a loira de quatro chiquinhas.

-Sim, problemática?! .- disse o moreno se virando para namorada.

-Porque você demoro muito tempo para vir pedir desculpa?! .- disse a loira se virando para namorado e olhando nos olhos deles.

-Porque eu fui um preguiçoso, e também não sabia aonde te encontrar .- disse o moreno sentando já que estava deitado e passando um dos braços na loira a trazendo para si.

-Você esqueceu de uma coisa!Você foi um idiota .- disse a loira sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho em seguida.

O moreno nada disse, simplesmente olhou para o céu e percebeu que iria começar a chover.

-Ei, problemática, vamos embora porque daqui a pouco vai come ... .- ele não pode terminar a frase pois começaram a cair alguns pingos que foram se transformando nuns pingos maiores.

-O que você iria dizer Shika?!

-Nada, Vamos .- disse ele pegando na mão da garota e saiu correndo pela rua até o apartamento da mesma, já que esta ainda morava sozinha.

Ao chegaram no apartamento, tava mais para apê.

-Ei shika, eu acho melhor você ficar aqui?! .- disse temari abrindo a porta do apartamento e adentrando no local.

-Bem, já que não tenho outra alternativa .- disse ele olhando para o apartamento.

-Hum, vou ir tomar banho já volto, se você quiser pode ir lá no quarto do hospedes, deve ter algum roupão lá .- disse a loira se retirando da sala indo até o banheiro.

Shikamaru apenas foi até cozinha ver se tinha algo para beber, já que este se encontrava com sede. Passado uns dez minutos, o moreno que estava na cozinha vai até um corredor aonde havia três portas [uma ficava na direita outra na esquerda e a outra no meio.(:], não sabia qual era do hospede e optou ir na porta da direita.

Ao adentrar no local, ele fica deslumbrado com que vê. Temari apenas com a parte debaixo da lingerie, e procurava alguma blusa em cima da cama. Temari, não percebera que Shikamaru se aproximava, já que se encontrava de costa para a porta, ao sentir alguém abraçando-a por trás, ficara surpresa, mas após ouvir a voz do moreno se acalmara.

-Sabia que você não deveria ficar desse jeito, assim você deixa qualquer um louco!!! .- disse o moreno com a voz rouca e sexy no ouvida loira fazendo a mesma se arrepiar toda.

-Sh-shika, o que você está fazendo aqui?! .- disse temari se arrepiando a cada toque que o moreno dava.

-Eu estava procurando o quarto que você me diz, só que você não me falou qual porta era, lembra?! .- disse ele com a mesma voz rouca, dando leves mordidas no ouvido, rancando suspiros da mesma. De repente a chuva começa a ficar mais forte.- Pelo que eu to vendo vou ter que passar a noite aqui.- disse o moreno olhando para a janela com um sorriso malicioso.

-Hum!! É o que parece .- disse temari se virando para o rapaz e vendo que o mesmo estava sem camiseta, e o olhava com um sorriso maroto.

Shikamaru vendo que temari se virara para ele, ficara deslumbrado [novamente] ao ver quanto bela ela ser [não se esquecem ela estava só com a parte debaixo (:]. No momento que Shikamaru puxou Temari pela cintura, um estrondo foi ouvido lá fora, fazendo com que a energia acaba-se.

-Parece que a noite vai ser muito divertida.- disse Shikamaru distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço de temari até o colo da mesma.

Temari apenas suspirou como resposta, colocando as suas pernas em volta da cintura do rapaz, que começava acariciar-las com uma das mãos e a outra passava pela costa da loira. Shikamaru, foi subindo os beijos até os lábios da garota, beijando-a com necessidade, as línguas se enroscavam uma na outra. O moreno então foi andando devagar até cama, derrubando a loira e subindo em cima dela em seguida, ficaram se encarando, até que temari pegou Shikamaru pelo pescoço e o beijou novamente, dessa vez o beijo era carinhoso, que foi se transformando em desejo um pelo outro. A loira passava as mãos por cada músculo de Shikamaru, causando arrepios no rapaz, que desvendava cada curva de sua amada.

Shikamaru então parou de beijar temari, que o olhava confusa.

-Tema, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?! Ainda da tempo desistir!! .- disse o moreno olhando nos olhos de sua amada.

Temari, deu como resposta um singelo sorriso, que para o rapaz significou como sim, que foi beijando cada parte da mesma, pescoço deixando um rastro de saliva até o ventre da garota, subindo novamente até os seios da garota, ficar admirar por alguns segundos antes de começar a chupá-los, tirando gemidos da loira.

Enquanto ele chupava os seios da garota, ele retirava a única peça que o impedia de ver como a loira é sem as roupas. Temari não ficando para trás retirou a calça do mesmo, e em seguida a samba canção do rapaz. Então Shikamaru voltou aos lábios de temari a beijando apaixonadamente, temari continuava a explorar os músculos do moreno, só que agora na costa. Após muitas caricias e beijos, Shikamaru olhou temari, esta apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Então ele começou a penetrá-la devagar, pois sabia que era a primeira vez dela,mas após ultrapassar a barreira [vamos falar assim Okay?! (Y) :P], no inicio temari sentia uma dor incomum, que foi se transformando em prazer. Shikamaru vendo que temari já acostumara, começou fazer movimento de vai e vem, aumentando o ritmo toda vez que a loira pedia. Então os dois chegaram no clímax juntos. Shikamaru então deitou do lado da loira e puxando para si. Assim os dois dormiram abraçadinhos.

Ao amanhecer, temari sentira que faltava algo do seu lado, então lentamente abriu os olhos e deparou com um bilhete no seu criado mudo, começou a ler:

_Problemática, muito obrigado pela noite, mas uma pena eu não pode ver você acorda, houve alguns imprevisto e tive que voltar para Forks, espero que você me perdoe._

_Assinado:_

_Shikamaru._

_P.s: Te amo problemática._

Temari não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo, ele havia abandonado ela novamente, seus olhos começaram a lagrimejar, rasgou o papel e jurou que nunca mas iria o perdoa!!.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Flash Back Off.

Shikamaru POV'S [ainda é ele Okay?!]

Pude ver que Temari se levantara com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, tentei me aproximar, só que ela dava dois passos para trás.

-Porque Shikamaru, porque você foi embora e me deixou?! .-disse ela me olhando.

-Eu tive que ir embora, eu...

-Chega, eu não quero saber, eu jurei a mim mesmo que não o perdoaria e choraria mas por você.- disse ela me interrompendo e me empurrando fazendo com que eu caia numa caixas que havia por ali, e correndo até a porta saindo do local.

Me levantei rapidamente, mas quando fui para fora do local, ainda continuava a chover forte, mas só pude ver um ponto loiro correndo entre as ruas. Comecei andar pela chuva, devagar, não estava com pressa para chegar no apartamento. Quando cheguei, vi que os rapazes já estavam lá, apenas me direcionei para banheiro e depois fui me deitar, estava muito cansado.

Shikamaru POV'S OFF.

Temari POV'S

Sai correndo do local que ele estava, tinha que sair de lá. Não agüentava mais, mas que saco por que o meu coração esta batendo tão forte quando eu estava com ele.

Maldição, eu não posso ainda esta amando aquele.. Preguiçoso!!.

Cheguei no prédio e o porteiro perguntou se eu estava bem, já que os meus olhos estavam inchados de tanto eu chorar, eu só apenas sorriso, e Corria para o apartamento, quando adentrei no local, pude ver que todas as garotas já estavam no local, estavam tentando acalmar uma das garotas.

-Temari!! .- disse a morena de cabelos azulados.

-Estávamos preocupadas com você .- disse a garota de cabelos roseados.

-Meu deus, Temari porque você está chorando?! .- disse a loira se levantando do sofá.- Já me basta a Tenten Ter chegado aqui, quase quebrando tudo!!.

-Ah! Garotas!! – eu disse caindo de joelhos com as mãos no meu rosto, pude sentir que as garotas se aproximavam de mim, principalmente tenten que também estava com os olhos inchados.

-Tema, o que houve?! .- disse Tenten coma voz chorona.

Todas me levaram até o sofá, e contei tudo a elas, sobre mim e Shikamaru, já que elas não sabiam que eu e shikamaru havíamos dormidos juntos, contei também do encontro que eu tive com ele hoje. Pude ver que as garotas não gostaram nem um pouco de eu não ter contado aquilo para elas.

Mas depois, ouvimos o que Tenten, tinha que nos contar. Após ouvimos o que cada garota conto do seu dia, fomos todas dormir, lógico que brincamos um pouco com keila já que esta tinha medo de chuva, ou seja, de trovões.

x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gomen Pelo aqueles que não gostam de hentai, mas como eu havia dito lá no começo no aviso, iria haver alguns hentais, lógico não em todos os capítulos, só aqueles que tiveram necessidades como este e o da Ino com Gaara.

Me desculpem por não ter postado este fds, o motivo foi:

O meu speedy não estav pegando e só voltou hoje, ou seja, fikei um fds inteiro sem fazer nada, estava sem criatividade para os outros capitulos, mas não se preocupem estou fazendo agora o capitulo NaruHina, hoje ou amanha já vai esta postado

beijoss

mandem Reviewsss .. por favorr

*--*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto.  
Capitulo HinaNaru e HinaKiba.

Vai ter momentos keila e gaara [já que a maioria sabe o que eles são NE, tudo bem que no primeiro episodio já deu para percebe quem é NE, mas eu só vou revelar no próximo capitulo ou no final.. HOHOHOH (666)]

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Capitulo 6.

Hinata POV'S

Diário:

"**Graças que hoje já é sábado, foi uma semana muito agita, para mim e para ino não, já para as outras foi bem agitada. Tenten não sabe o que fazer em relação ao Neji, temari não quer ver Shikamaru nem pintado de ouro, algo que vai ser bem difícil já que ele(s) é o nosso vizinho da frente. Keila ultimamente tem ido lá, Ino não ta gostando nada disso. Mas deixa eu ir, até um dia, quem sabe eu volto escrever."**

Guardei meu diário numa gaveta que só eu sei, claro ninguém pode saber o que esta escrita lá, é segredo, se as meninas souberam vão ficar bravas.

'Wow já ser 6:00 da tarde, preciso em arrumar rapidamente, daqui a pouco o Kiba chega.'

Me levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro, aonde tomei um banho rápido, e me troquei, escutei Ino me avisando que Kiba havia chegado.

-Oi kiba!! .- eu cumprimentei, percebi que ele estava muito bonito.

-Oi meu anjo!.- disse ele me dando um selinho.- Ei! Cadê a pequena keila?!

-Ah! Ela esta no vizinho da frente, gostaria de saber o que tanto ela vai lá viu!! Isso não é coisa boa, já vou lá buscar ela, não gosto nem um pouco disso.- disse Ino voltando para cozinha.

-Então vamos? .-eu disse.

-Vamos!! .- disse ele me puxando.

Pude ver que a porta da frente se abriu e de lá saiu um keila sorridente com um Naruto mas sorridente ainda, isso não me cheira coisa boa!!.

Hinata POV'S Off.

Naruto POV'S

Escutei a campainha tocando, quando abri vi uma menina de cabelos ruivos que reconhecia na hora.

-Olá! Keila!! .- eu disse dando passagem para a miniatura do gaara, só que oposto e de olhos azuis.

-Oi! Naru! .- disse ela sorrindo e entrando em seguida .- Cadê o tio Ne,Tio Shika, Sasu e o Tio Ga! .- disse ela procurando por eles.

-Ei! Cambada, adivinha quem ta aqui?! .- eu gritei.

-Cala boca Naruto, ninguém é surdo .- disse o Sasuke me dando um soco na cabeça, fazendo com que keila ri-se.

-Itai,você vai ver só Teme .- disse me virando para ele.

-Olá Keila .- disse Sasuke me ignorando.

-Sua mãe sabe que você está aqui?! .- disse gaara se abaixando para a miniatura dele do sexo feminino.

-Ela sabe sim!! .- disse ela sorrindo.

-Ei! Keila quer nos ajudar na cozinha?! .-disse neji.

-Eba, eu quero sim .- disse ela com os olhinhos brilhando.

Assim, fomos nos cinco rapazes e mas um garotinha de cinco e brincando, até que Keila disse algo que deixa todo nos integrados.

- Puxa, queria saber se o meu papai é desse jeito!! .- disse ela tristonha.

-Porque disse isso keila, lógico que o seu pai é!! .- disse o Shikamaru se aproximando da keila que estava no balcão.

-Como eu vou saber, eu nunca o conheci, mamãe nunca me disse quem é .- disse ele deixando uma lagrima cair.

-Espere ai, você nunca conheceu o seu pai?! .- disse gaara limpando as lagrimas da garota.

-É! .- disse ela olhando os olhos de gaara.

-Keila, não se preocupe por que agora você tem vários tios aqui .- eu disse fazendo a garota sorrindo.

-Ah! É verdade, eu posso escolher um de vocês para ser o meu papai?! .- disse ela com os olhinhos do gato do Shrek .- Por favor!!! *--*

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, você pode escolher .- disse Shikamaru sorrindo para garotinha.

-Hum! Deixa eu ver ... – disse ela olhando para cada um de nós, e pousou o olho no ultimo que estava.- Você!! .- disse ela apontando para o Gaara.

-Eu?! Tem certeza .- disse ele olhando para garotinha, deixando todo nos surpresos.

-Sim! Papai,e eu gostaria de ir no shopping!! .- disse ela pulando do balcão e indo até o gaara sorrindo.

-Hai, tudo bem, mas alguém quer ir?! .- falou gaara nos olhando.

-Eu vou . –eu disse.

-Nem dá, vou dormir, e boa diversão lá no shopping keila.- disse Shikamaru dando um beijo na testa da ruivinha.

-Eu também, não .- disse Sasuke.

-Nem eu .- falou Neji.

-Então ta certo só vai eu e Naruto com a keila então? .- falou gaara com keila nos braços.

-Sim!! .- eu disse.

-Vou ir em casa para avisar a minha mamãe e me trocar daí a gente vai, ta bom papai?! .- disse keila saindo do colo de gaara e indo até porta.

-Eu te levo até lá Keila.- eu disse acompanhando-a.

-Ei tio Naru, a tia hina foi no shopping hoje .-disse ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Sério?! .- eu disse. "Isso é bom" eu pensei

Abri a porta para ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha igual à Keila, quando olhei para o elevador vi Hinata com outro rapaz, isso me deixou com muita raiva e percebi que ela também me reconheceu. Dei tchau para keila e voltei para dentro, fui tomar banho. Quando eu sai, já estava na sala gaara e Keila arrumados.

-Demoro muito sabia Tio Naru .- disse keila com os braços cruzados no colo de gaara, fazendo com que eu e ele descemos risada.- Do que vocês estão rindo?.

-Você se parece muito com a sua mãe sabia .- disse gaara ainda rindo.

-Sério? Mamãe disse que pareço mas com o papai .- disse Keila sorrindo. [Nota: Ela não sabe ainda]

-Mas a sua mãe deixou?! .- eu perguntei

-Ela deixou com uma condição!! .- ela disse revirando os olhos.

-Qual?! .- perguntou gaara.

-Ela ir junto!.

Quando gaara ia fazer outra pergunta a campainha tocou, fui atender e vi Ino.

-Ola Naruto e Oi Gaara.- disse ela .- Onde esta Keila?!.

-Keila, sua mãe .- eu gritei.

-Ola Mamãe .- disse keila saltando dos braços de Gaara.

-Hum, então vamos.- disse Gaara saindo, sai em seguida.

Assim fomos nos quatros ao shopping.

Naruto POV'S Off.

Hinata POV'S

Eu e kiba estávamos andando felizes pelo shopping, entravamos em todas as lojas que eu queria, até que ele sugeriu que nós fossemos até uma sorveteria.

-Ei! Hina que sorvete você quer?! .- disse ele se virando para mim.

Eu não prestara atenção que ele estava falando, pois estava me recordando de um dia que eu e naruto fomos tomar sorvete.

FLASH BACK ON

-Ei!! Hina-chan, que sabor de sorvete você quer?! .- disse Naruto se virando para a namorada.

-Deixa, eu ver! .- disse hinata ficando do lado do namorado.- Quero de morango com flocos.

-Moça, ela quer um cascão de morango com flocos e eu quero chocolate com sensação.- disse ele a atendente.

Após os dois pegaram e pagaram os sorvetes, se sentaram num banquinho que tinha ali na praça e ficaram tomando os seus sorvetes, até que hinata teve uma idéia um tanto mirabolante.

-Ei! Naru .- chamou hinata.

-Sim Hina!! .- ao se virar Naruto ficou surpreso ao ver que hinata tinha feito.

Na hora que Naruto se viu Hinata simplesmente bateu o sorvete na testa do pobre coitado do namorado, vendo a cara de surpreso do mesmo não agüento e desabou a rir.[Nyah!! Isso já acontecer comigo, a infeliz da minha amiga tacou o sorvete na minha bochecha U_U]

-Ah!! É guerra é?! .- disse Naruto sorrindo maroto para namorado, fazendo a mesma olhar espantada para ele.

Ao percebe que o namorado ia aprontar, se levantou bruscamente e saiu correndo, fazendo o mesmo correr atrás. Após muita correria, hinata não percebera que tinha uma pedra no chão, caindo e levando o Naruto junto, já que o mesmo tentara segurar ela. Sendo assim, Naruto caindo em cima de hinata, os dois então começam a rir.

-Nossa, Hina, você não viu a pedra não?! .- disse Naruto ainda em cima de Hinata, parando de rir e fazendo a mesma também parar de rir, os dois ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo, até que Naruto foi se aproximando de hinata, até que os lábios dos dois se encontrassem, começando então um beijo calmo, ficaram se beijando até anoitecer e voltaram para casa de mão dada. Não antes de dar uma passadinha na praia de Miami [ Sim, eles também voltaram a namorar, depois daquilo :)].

Quem visse o Naruto e hinata, achariam que iriam se casar em breve, mas lógico que não estavam errados enquanto isso, já fazia exatamente quatro anos que eles namoravam, Naruto foi muito mas esperto que os outros rapazes e saiu em busca de hinata para pedir perdão.

Naruto andava lentamente entre as ruas com as mãos no bolso e apertava firmemente uma caixinha de veludo, esta sorridente, iria pedir Hinata em casamento. Mas ao chegar no apartamento, viu uma cena que gostaria de nem ter visto. Hinata beijando um rapaz de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes . Ao ver aquilo Naruto, aperta com mais força a caixinha saindo de lá, chegando em seu apartamento, simplesmente arrumo as coisas e foi embora novamente para Forks, sem se despedir de Hinata, sem dizer o motivo.

Enquanto isso em frente ao apartamento de Hinata, a mesma estava discutindo com o rapaz.

-Nunca, mas faço Isso Youki .- disse a morena extremante irritada.

-Desculpa, Hina, eu precisava fazer isso .- disse o moreno de nome Youki.

-Eu quero você longe de mim, entendeu seu.. Ai .- disse morena voltando para dentro do apartamento.

O rapaz nada fez, saiu do prédio com um enorme sorriso no rosto, pois conseguiu o queria. Hinata percebendo que Naruto estava demorando muito, resolveu ligar para o prédio que o loiro morava.

-Alo?! .- disse hinata.

-Sim, quem fala?! .- disse um simpático senhor.

-É a Hinata, To, o Naruto está?! .- perguntou a morena.

-Não Minha querida, Naruto foi embora para cidade natal dele .- disse o senhor.

-Como assim?!.

-Não sei bem, ele simplesmente me entregou a chave e disse que era para mim vender o apartamento dele e saiu com as malas prontas, e ele também não estava com a cara boa, bem, boa noite Hinata.- disse o senhor desligando o telefone.

Hinata ainda segurava o telefone, com os olhos cheios de água. "Como assim! Naruto foi embora e sem me dizer nada, meu deus, o que aconteceu, será que ele viu, não, ele falou que só ia aparecer à noite".

FLASH BACK OFF

Ao me recorda daquilo pude percebe que os meus olhos ficaram cheio de lagrimas e sentia uma mão me balançando.

-Hina, amor, você está me escutando?! .- perguntou kiba preocupado.

-sim Kiba, o que você tava falando?! .- eu disse limpando rapidamente as lagrimas que teimava em cair.

-Aleluia estava te chamando faz horas, que sabor de sorvete você vai querer?! .

-Hum!!, Morango com flocos.- eu disse sorrindo.

Então pegamos e pagamos os sorvetes, saiamos sorridente, até que Kiba "sem querer" melo toda a minha bochecha, era o que ele disse.

-Nossa, Hina!! Desculpa!! .- disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

-Imagina, kiba, eu sei que foi proposital .- eu disse olhando para ele.

-Temos que limpar isso .- disse ele lambendo a minha bochecha.- Olha ta sujo aqui também!! .- disse ele colocando sorvete na minha boca e me beijando em seguida.

Quando nos separamos, pude ver que Naruto estava nos olhando e do lado dele se encontrava Ino, gaara e keila.

-Oi tia Hina! .- disse keila se aproximando de mim e de Kiba.

-Ol! Pequena!!, tudo bem com você?!.- disse Kiba se agachando ficando na altura de keila.

-Sim sim, Olha tia! Hoje eu vim com o tio Naru e com o meu papai Gaara e com a mamãe .- disse –me ela apontando para os três e me deixando surpresa quando disse que gaara era o pai.

-Nani! Ele seu pai?!.- disse Kiba se levantando e encarando Gaara.-Como assim!?.

-É porque hoje eles me deixaram eu escolher um deles para ser o meu papai, daí como ele ser mais parecido comigo eu escolhi ele .- disse ela nos puxando até eles.

-Olá Ino, gaara e..Naruto .- eu disse hesitando o ultimo nome.

-Olá Ino .- disse Kiba dando um beijo na mesma e pude percebe que Gaara não gostar nem um pouco ! Gaara e Naruto né .- disse ele apertando a mão dos rapazes.

-Olá .- disse os dois.

-Ei! Keila, quer ir tomar sorvete?! .- disse Gaara pegando a pequena no colo e puxando a mão de Ino.

-Ei! Gaara o que você está fazendo?!.- eu ouvi Ino sussurrar para o ruivo, que anda disse apenas se afastou do grupo.

-Ei! Gaara me espera .- ouvi naruto correndo atrás do ruivo.

Então o celular de kiba começou a tocar e vi que ele se afastava enquanto conversava no celular. Depois de alguns minutos vi que ele se aproximou de mim com uma cara emburrada.

-Hina! Vou ter que ir, você vai querer carona, ou vai ficar com a Ino?! .-disse ele me segurando pela cintura.

-Hum! Eu vou ficar mas um pouco aqui, eu vou embora com a Ino .- eu disse forçando um sorriso.

Ele me deu um beijo de despedida e saiu correndo até saída. Respirei fundo e comecei a andar até a onde os quatros se encontravam.

Hinata POV'S Off

Naruto POV'S

Enquanto andávamos a caminhos do shopping, pude ver que o clima não estava na bem entre Ino e Gaara, então para alegrar um pouco, comecei a fazer algumas palhaçadas e contar algumas historia que eu vivi, e percebi que fez um efeito muito bom, os dois estavam rindo.

Ao chegar no shopping, Ino me parou no caminho e pediu para que gaara e keila continuassem o caminho que daqui a pouco a gente os seguia.

-Naruto?! .- disse ela segurando o meu braço.

-Sim, Ino?! .- eu disse olhando para ela.

-Por que você e Hinata terminaram?! .- ela perguntou.

-Ela não te contou?!.- eu disse com a voz um pouco alterada.

-Não, ela simplesmente disse que você sumiu do mapa, sem dar algum aviso .- ela disse me olhando e apertando cada vez o meu braço.

Num é que a mulher tem uma força, isso me assustou um pouco, suspirei derrotado e contei tudo a ela. [ Leiam o flash Back de novo.:)]. Vi que ela me olhava surpresa.

-meu deus Naruto, foi isso? .- disse ela colocando a mão na cabeça.

-sim, e eu o baka aqui achava que ela me amava, mas vamos esquecer isso, ok?! .- eu disse voltando a caminhar com ela atrás de mim e vi que Gaara e keila nos esperando.

-Chegamos .- eu disse sorridente.

-Até que enfim! .- disse keila voltando a andar.

Continuamos a andar por mas algum tempo, até que vi uma cena que não gostei nem um pouco, Hinata beijando um cara, que descobri que se chamava kiba pela Ino.

-Olha a tia Hina com o tio kiba!! .- disse keila sorrindo e indo até eles, e vi que ela nos olhava surpresa. Então eles se aproximaram de nó e nos cumprimentou.

-Olá Ino, gaara e...Naruto.- percebi que ela hesitou um pouco o meu nome.

-Olá Ino .- disse o tal kiba dando um beijo na loira fazendo o ruivo do meu lado bufar.- Hum! Gaara e naruto né?! .- disse ele apertando a nossa mãe.

-Sim e olá.- eu e gaara falamos juntos.

-Ei! Keila, quer ir tomar sorvete?! .- disse Gaara pegando a pequena no colo e puxando a mão de Ino.E saindo de perto de nós.

"Maldito, este Gaara esta ferrado na minha mão" eu pensava enquanto olhava para ele se aproximar da sorveteria.

-Ei! Gaara me espera .- eu disse correndo atrás do mesmo.

Enquanto pedíamos nosso sorvete vi hinata se aproximando da gente. E falando algo para Ino e a mesma concordando.

Naruto POV'S Off.

[Agora eu narrando (:]

-Naruto e gaara não têm problema da Hinata ficar com a gente?! .- disse Ino olhando para os dois rapazes que apenas afirmaram com a cabeça.

-Ok, Hina você pode ficar com a gente .- disse ela se virando para amiga e sussurrando em seguida.- agora não ficou sozinha com eles!!

Após todos tomaram o seu respectivo sorvetes, menos hinata que já havia comprado antes, puseram a dar um volta pelo shopping, Ino e gaara estavam na frente junto com Keila que os puxava para todas as lojas de brinquedo e atrás vinha Naruto e hinata, nenhum dos dois ousava abrir a boca, até que hinata não agüentou mas e puxou Naruto para longe dos três.

-Naruto precisou conversa com você.-disse hinata segurando o braço do loiro.

-Eu não quero conversa com você!! .- disse Naruto puxando o braço.

-Não Naruto você vai me ouvir, porque você foi embora sem me avisar?! .- disse hinata com a voz alterada, assustando Naruto.

-Oras, pergunte para a Ino, ela sabe, eu não toa fim de me lembrar daquele dia!! .- disse o loiro saindo do local e indo até os outros três, se despedindo do mesmo.

Hinata apenas viu naruto indo embora e foi até ino e gaara e disse que já ia embora, deixando os dois confusos. Assim se fez, apenas Ino, Gaara e Keila ficaram no shopping.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gome pela demora, mas esta semana estava foda para mim escrever a fic, e postar, vamos se dizer que esta semana não foi das melhores. U_u

Então me desculpem ç_ç

Agradeço pelas reviews:

graci-chan

Uchiha Miko-chan

JoyceFlexa

Eu tentarei não demorar no próximo capitulo, beijos que será do casal GaaIno *--*

Beijos.


End file.
